Marie Xephila Richard
Marie Xephila Richard is a character in Power Rangers Coaster Force and Power Rangers Nitro. She and Micheal are the biological heirs of the ARC's, as well as being in a relationship. She is also an Engineering Major at Cal Reef and apart of the Alpha Zeta Chi Kappa Sorority. She briefly became Pink Cherry Blossom, the second command of the AZXK Rangers, with only a katana being the significant part of this. Her middle name would be used for Xcelatror at Knott's Berry Farm by Peter as he noticed some similarities between the two, reveling that she was his daughter. Character History Taylor as Your Mother Taylor had a brief stint with Jeff shortly after Wild Force when he was working on the Xcelarator ARC. He couldn't figure out her face, leaving her being undone, even five years after the ride had opened. She married Jeff and soon had Marie. Jeff saw the idea for a new android in her immediately, this ARC would end up being Xcelarator at Knott's Berry Farm. Taylor was often harsh to the young Marie as Jeff tended to work with dangerous equipment (and kept the fact about Micheal existing a secret). Post Legendary Battle After the Legendary Battle, Taylor finally settled down and left the air force. Marie developed a love for theater and travel, almost as strong as her mother's love of flight and her father's love of engineering. After Jeff left, Taylor got depressed and moved in with her uncle in Reefside for a brief period, before helping Jason assist his Phantom Rangers (as well as Billy (later Rocky), and the Mitchell siblings) in the fight against many factions during Marie's Freshman year at Cal Reef Coaster Force and Nitro She is already good friends with Micheal, despite being in the sorority that hates Kappa Sigma Tau, Alpha Zeta Chi Kappa. By the time Micheal is Nitro Red, they are dating. She became Lavender's right hand lass, as spotlighted when she became Pink Cherry Blossom. She find out his secret after he meets Xphilla/Xcelarator, who tells him that Jeff is Marie's father and see Jeff in him. Micheal takes this as maybe he is the one to save the ARC's, when in On Holiday, it is found out that he and Marie are step siblings. Personality Despite the odd dynamics, she is a lot like her present father, Mr. Richard, as she loves theater and helpping others. Notes * First step sibling of a ranger * She, like Micheal, wants to be Mechanical Engineers ** By the end of Power Rangers, they have their own ride manufacturing company called Kensaki Shindler Richard (or KSR) and plan to figure out how to update classic flats to modern times * She is similar to Gwedolen from The Importance of Being Earnest ''as she learns the man she loves is a relative * Because of her second in Command Status, she is Mel's Foil * she is the second child of a post-Zordon or Disney era ranger after Louis Mitchell from the previous season, 4th gen 2 overall See Also * Mika Yamaguchi-Sentai Counterpart (as the daughter of another character) from ''Turboranger * Flower Ninja Sakura-Sentai Counterpart (as a ranger) from Kakuranger Category:Allies Category:PR Allies Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Female Category:Females Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Temporary Ranger Category:Siblings Category:PR Siblings Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Second in command Category:Second Generation Power Rangers Category:Frenemies Category:2nd generation ranger